


Sunspots

by RowWithAChipNPin



Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. One-Shots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cutesy Jemma, F/F, Femslash, Flirting in the lab, Gen, Pervy Skye, Pre-Slash, The world doesn't suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowWithAChipNPin/pseuds/RowWithAChipNPin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye enjoys a private moment watching Jemma work in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunspots

Skye watched as Jemma flounced about the lab, eyes inevitably drawn down her body to the swishing skirt (she'd always been more of an ass girl than boob girl).

She could nearly feel the energy radiating off the bio-chemist, like the warmth of a small sun burning at the center of the base. Jemma hadn't noticed her yet, Skye thought, and enjoyed the moment of private reflection—she preferred that to 'friendly spying'—before the rest of the team woke.

Jemma whirled and froze, eyes widening as she took in the sight of Skye leaning in the doorway, still in her jammies. The surprise cleared, replaced by a welcoming smile.

"Oh, good morning, Skye," she greeted cheerily. "Sorry I didn't see you there, I was a bit preoccupied with, well…" She waved her hand at the lab in general and laughed blithely.

Skye smiled in return.

"It's totally cool," she said, and it was only half a lie.

Her life was brighter in the moments she could see Simmons as Jemma, before the Freak Mission of the Week took its toll on her and dimmed her light. Jemma Simmons was the sort of person who vibrated with positive energy, optimism and life seeping out of every pore. Her smile was infectious, inviting everyone around her to do so as well. Skye cherished that innate sunniness, for it brought a light to her life that had been absent for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers, I'm back! Sorry for the leave of absence, college has been a real bitch. But I'm going to try to be better from now on. I'm on an AoS roll right now, and I find caffeine and sleep deprivation are wonderful motivators. 
> 
> Drop a comment or kudos for our lovely ladies!


End file.
